Love is blind
by StarlessNight18
Summary: Erestor has an accident. Can Glorfindel help him to deal with the consequences? Will be ErestorGlorfindel mild Slash in later chapters.
1. The Accident

A/N: That's my first LotR story - I hope you like it! It will eventually be slash between Glorfindel and Erestor, but nothing real graphic.  
  
Please read and review!   
  
I'm also looking for a beta-reader. If you want to do it it would be great if you were also interested in Harry Potter. Just send me an E-Mail: CelebrianLupin@aol.com  
If possible English should be your native language because I'm German and you should be able to see if I made any grammar mistakes (I hope there are not too many of them) (-;  
Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien!  
  
***********  
Love is blind  
***********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Accident  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I had first come to Imladris I had immediatly disliked him. Never before I had met an Elf as cold and distant as Erestor. For me it was impossible to understand why Lord Elrond and his wife Celebrian trusted him so much but they had always refused to tell me. With the years I had learned to respect him, though. He was obviously fiercly loyal to the Lord of Imladris, even though I had never seen him showing his emotions, and he worked very hard every day. When Celebrian had gone to Valinor Erestor had done all the work for Elrond until he had been able to return to his duties. Of course I had helped, too, but I wasn't in fond of paper work and so the chief counselor had done nearly everything himself. I guess that was when I had started to respect him.  
  
But there never had been any friendship or at least a privat talk between us, not in all those centuries we had lived and worked together.  
  
That changed.  
  
It was winter, December to be exact. Everything was covered in snow and still the sun shone beautifully on the sky. During the years I had become Elrond's most trusted friend and so we often walked through the gardens, just like this day. It was a little dark already and even though it had been snowing until about an hour ago it wasn't really cold.   
  
We just talked about the relationship between Imladris and Mirkwood as we saw Erestor riding towards the stables. I had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. For some reason Erestor was always wearing black and he always had a black horse. Now that he was riding through the deep snow it looked nearly breath-taking. I never said that he wasn't handsome, he was... a cold beauty.   
  
Since he rode out every evening we weren't surprised to see him coming back. Sometimes I had the feeling that the only being he was really gentle with was his horse. He had just gotten himself a young mare because his old one had died a few weeks before. He wasn't a warrior but still he was an excellent rider.   
  
Elrond smiled as he saw him. The Elven Lord never got any affection back and still he always treated Erestor like a good friend. "He has his reasons for being the way he is. No one has a right to condemn him." That was the only thing that Elrond had told me about him. He had said that the rest of the story was Erestor's to tell, if he should ever decide to do so. "Good evening, Erestor!" He called.   
  
The mare jumped a little, since she was very young she was still easy to be startled. But Erestor easily remained in control and when his horse had calmed down again he turned to the half-elf. "Good evening, my Lord." His voice was civil as always, but it held no warmth. For a moment he looked at me and nodded. "Lord Glorfindel."  
  
I returned the gesture. "Erestor."   
  
Usually the conversation would have ended here but suddenly one of the guard called something after another. It had been pretty loud and Erestor's horse wanted to run away. Unfortunately it stepped on ice after only a few metres, slipped and fell to the ground. The counselor's right leg was buried underneath it for a moment but then the animal immediatly stood up again. What worried me much more was the fact that Erestor's head had hit a tree and now he was obviously unconcious.   
  
Without further hesitation Elrond ran towards him and quickly knelt by his side. While he examined the dark-haired Elf I couldn't do anything to help him and so I catched the mare. She looked at me with big eyes and then her gaze wandered to her master.   
  
I swallowed hard. "He will be fine, little one. Come with me." As I took the reins and walked towards the stables the animal hesitated as if she was feeling guilty or worried but then she snorted and let me lead her to the stables.   
  
When I returned Erestor was still unconcious. The wound on his head was bound with a piece of Elrond's tunic, he had obviously just ripped it off. Now he turned to me. "Help me, Glorfindel. We have to get him to the healing house. Be careful with his right leg, it's broken."  
  
"How bad is it?" I asked as we carried him inside.   
  
My old friend looked more than a little worried. "Well, there are only two injuries, the broken leg and the one on the head. I don't worry about his leg, it will probably heal quickly and I have no doubt that he will be able to use it again. What I worry about is his head. The skull is fractured and I fear that the brain might be injured as well. All I can do for now is taking care of the wound and wait until he wakes up."  
  
Finally we reached the healing house and laid Erestor down on a bed. He looked terribly pale and fragile. Of course I had never liked him too much, but I still didn't want him to die. As I touched him his skin was terribly cold, he had probably been outside for too long. Usually Elves are hard to affect by the cold but if we are injured like that we feel it as well and so I brought him a warm blanket while Elrond fetched the healing herbs and hot water to clean the injuries.  
  
After the Lord of Imladris had finished his work he looked at me. "One of us must stay with him at all times, he mustn't be alone when he wakes up."  
  
I just nodded.  
  
TBC 


	2. Questions and Worry

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like the new chapter as well!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Questions and Worry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed quietly as I entered Erestor's room in the healing house. It was early in the morning and Elrond still sat with him. Knowing the half-elf long enough I could tell that he hadn't slept at all.  
  
Slowly I approached the bed and smiled slightly at my friend. "How is he?"  
  
"There's no change. He's still unconcious but at least his heartbeat and breathing is stabel."  
  
I nodded. "That's good. Elrond, listen, you really should lie down for a while. You shouldn't be tired when he finally wakes up. He'll need you then. I'll stay with him," I added as he looked at me with worried eyes.  
  
After a while he finally nodded. "Alright, I'll go to bed. But if his condition changes you must call me immediatly. But don't leave his side, call a servant." He gave me a greatful smile as he stood up. "You are right, mellon nîn. I really feel a little tired."   
  
I just raised an eyebrow for response.   
  
When he was at the door he turned around once more. "If he wakes up only touch him if it is really necessary."  
  
I frowned. Why shouldn't I touch him? That was complete nonsense! Wasn't it completely normal to lay a hand on a wounded person's shoulder to reassure him or to take his hand to show him that he's not alone?  
  
Elrond seemed to have read my thoughts. "He doesn't like it to be touched," he explained.  
  
"Why don't you want me to touch him?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Glorfindel. But that's really not my story to tell. Just believe me when I say that he has his reasons. Maybe someday you can make him trust you enough to tell you," he suggested.  
  
"How can I make him trust me when he avoids me all the time? He doesn't talk to me more then he must."  
  
"Well, did you ever really try getting through to him?" With that he turned around once more and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.  
  
Yes, he was right. I had never tried. But on the other hand I had seen no reason to. I hadn't be in fond of him and he hadn't been in fond of me, it had been rather simple until now. But now Elrond had made me curious. Why didn't Erestor like it to be touched? Why was he always that cold and distant? Was he really like that or was it just a mask he was hiding behind for some reason? If it was so - what was he hiding from? I sighed. So many questions and I would most likely never get an anwer because there was no reason for Erestor to trust me now after all those years. And did I even want to be his friend? Of course I wanted him to get well, but we had never come along with each other, so why should we suddenly become friends?  
  
I sighed and sat down in the same chair Elrond had spent the night in and burried my head in my hands. Why did it all become as complicated as that suddenly? I looked at Erestor once more. He still looked deathly pale, I could barely see the rising of his chest as he breathed and when I carefully touched his cheek he was still so cold.   
  
No, however he may have behaved he didn't deserve that.  
  
I leaned back once more starring into the flames of the fireplace and continued to think about that whole situation.  
  
But my thoughts were interrupted as the door was pushed open and two very distressed looking young Elves entered the room. I smiled slightly to reassure Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons. They had been in Lòrien the past three months to visit their sister, who was staying with their grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. After Celebrian's departure the two of them and Arwen had found comfort in one another and so Elrond had allowed her to stay in the Golden Woods as long as she wanted to. Still she often came to Imladris for her bond to her father and brothers was still strong.  
  
Elladan walked over to me. Sometimes I still wondered how I managed to keep those two apart so easily since they looked so much alike. "How is he, Glorfindel? Lindir told us what happened."  
  
"He's still unconcious, since yesterday there was no change in his condition."  
  
Elrohir, who had always been the more sensible one of the two brothers, sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his father's chief counselor. "Do you think he can hear us?"  
  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I knew that Erestor had been the twins' teacher and although they weren't much closer to him than I was they still cared.   
  
I watched Elrohir leaning a little closer to the pale figure lying on the bed. "You have to fight, Erestor, you are needed here." To my surprise the younger son of Elrond had tears in his eyes as he sat up again. And his brother didn't seem to be surprised at all.  
  
Elladan, who looked pretty worried as well, seemed to have noticed my surprised. "You know that Erestor often took care of us when we were still small," he simply said.  
  
"Yes, of course." But I had always thought that the two of them hadn't liked that. After all it was absolutely normal that children didn't like someone as cold and strict as Erestor. "I thought you hated to stay with him."  
  
"First we did. You know we didn't like him too much when we were so young. We even begged ada to let us stay with you instead. But after a few times of babysitting us he... changed."  
  
I frowned slightly. How many more new things can you find out about a person you have known for centuries during one single day? "What do you mean?" I asked finally.  
  
"Well, he stopped being so distant and strict, he even played with us sometimes or read stories to us if we asked him to. And when we were upset once, you surely remember that, too, when we broke nana's vase, we ran into his room and he even took us into his arms to comfort us. He was very hesitant, as if scared to touch us like that, but we felt that he meant it well. He never hugged us again. And when we became older he became distant once more. It was as if he didn't like us anymore."  
  
"No," came Elrohir's voice from Erestor's side. "He just couldn't deal with the fact that we weren't children anymore. For some reason it scared him. At least it seemed so." The young Elf's voice was sad.  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement. "Elrohir is right. There are many secrets lying around Erestor. But ada and nana never told us anything. First we were too young in their eyes and then it was none of our business." He shrugged. "We tried to find out, we even asked Erestor once, but he just said that there was nothing." With that Elladan sat down in the chair next to me. "You don't mind our company, do you?"  
  
I smiled slighly. "Of course not."  
  
********************  
********************  
  
In the early afternoon Elrond returned. After greeting his sons he walked over to his counselor. Carefully he touched Erestor's forehead and sighed. "He has a little fever. It's not too high, though. Erestor, can you hear me?" He asked gently but didn't get any reaction. After trying three or four times he finally gave up and had a look on the head-wound and the leg.   
  
"How is he, ada?" Elrohir, who was now standing behind his father, asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't think that his condition will change during the day, or even tomorrow. We will have to wait until the fever has gone down and his head has healed a little." He turned around, looking at his sons slightly amused. Would you mind going into your rooms to change clothes? I don't think it's necessary that you walk around in your travelling clothes all day." The Elf-lord's dark eyes became a little sad. "I think he won't even know if you are here or not."  
  
"We will still be back," Elladan said as they left the room and his younger brother nodded in agreement.  
  
I shook my head and smiled at Elrond. "You are aware that you have two wonderful sons, aren't you?"  
  
"I would be and idiot if I wasn't." He looked at me. "Would you stay with him a little longer? At least until Elladan and Elrohir are back. There's so much to do in the office. And I fear that I will really miss Erestor."  
  
I smiled a little. "Of course I will stay."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: In the next chapter Erestor will finally wake up! Will he have a chance to lead a normal life again? Will he accept Glorfindel's help? Please review if you want to find out (-; 


End file.
